super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arend:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive
Join the Revolution UTG is temporarily in charge of this wiki since UMG broke both of his arms and And his doctor told him not to type until his arms are healed. This gives the chance to have a revolution against the tyranny of this wiki. Join the revolution. I finally decided to have a revolution. (Ultimate Luigi Gamer (talk) 00:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Ok. Because of my nephew UTG getting angry about the User:Mario 2124 account, he reported what I did to wikia staff and my Original UMG Account has been globally disabled until March 2013. Ever since then, he took over this wiki. But the problem is, since UTG contacted you on A day with Bowser Jr wiki and got you angry, suspiciously his account was globally blocked the next day. I think that the fact that ULG accidentally logged into UTG's account(since the family shares the same password), you used that as evidence to Wikia staff to get his account globally blocked. And apparently, the trick you played on wikia staff actually WORKED! You are an accidental hero. Since you tricked wikia staff, they blocked UTG's account and they also blocked ULG's account because they are falsely mistaken that they are the same because of that trick you played on them, their accounts are globally banned and therefore their Dictatorship on this wiki is overthrown. UGG is globally blocked because he shares the same Email Adress as UTG and UKG is globally blocked because he shares the same Email Adress as ULG. I never thought that I would saythis but Thank you for tricking wikia staff which caused benefit to this wiki. Although you are an evil villian, you were also an accidental hero for your own advantage. *So I ask for another favor that will cause benefit for YOUR advantage. Please promote this temporary account that I am using to Admin so that this wiki can have a leader again. Here's a new compromise I am making. If You promote this temporary account to Admin, I will agree to never contact you again as long as you never harm this wiki ever again. I will also punish UTG for his evil action of getting my original account globally blocked by blocking his |Temporary and original account and destroying his cell phone as punishment for blocking me and taking over this wiki. Therefore, since his cell phone will be destroyed, it will prevent him from ever being able to contact you again so it will benefit you. Do you agree to this compromise? (Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 (talk) 21:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC)) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 *1 What you said tricked wikia staff because of the information you told them, they were tricked by you to globally block all of my nephews accounts until March 2014. *2: UKG was Blocked because he shared the same Email Address with UlG and UGG was blocked for sharing the same Email address as UTG. You see in the Harrison family ULG and UKG are brothers with each other and they are the sons of my 1st older brother. UTG and UGG are cousins with ULG and UKG because they are the sons of my Older Sister. So since ULG and UKG are brothers with each other, they decided to share the same email address. Since UTG and UGG are brothers with each other, they decided to share the same email address with each other also. *Why does the block log on this wiki matter to you? I know the reason why you care about the list of blocked users. It is because a lot of them such as Degenerater and Faker 54321 are trolls that are either sockpuppets OR Minions of you. *Please just promote this account to Administrator. It will actually benefit you because if you do so, I will PROMISE to never EVER contact you again if you promote my account and agree to never harm this wiki again. *Also No I will NOT close this wiki. Why were you suggesting that. I have a lot of articles I made on this wiki and other users made articles here too. It would be unfair to the users who contribute on this wiki and make articles here so NO I Will NOT Do That. Anyway NOW do you agree to this compromise? User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 *It says on the block box that the expiry is in March 2014. *Well UTG and UGG share an IP address because they are brothers and live at the same house as each other. ULG and UKG are brothers with each other so they also share the same IP address with each other. *They are fairly blocked and It is my Wiki! You have no right to tell me what to do on this wiki. I created it! *And why do you CARE if your banned or not on this wiki. After we made a compromise, you agreed to leave this wiki alone and never harm it again. *And I am NOT going to shut down this wiki. Tonic the Hedgefox made articles here and it would be unfair to close it. If you are trying to convince me to delete other Users articles, then I believe that you have no soul. At all. *And I have a question. Are you tired of getting contacted by me or by my nephews. Well you have the opportunity to stop getting contacted. Like I said earlier, if you promote me, I will NEVER contact you again. I will also prevent my nephews from being able to contact me. What's your choice. Promote me to Admin and never get contacted again, or keep refusing to promote my account to Admin and keep getting message notifications from This wiki. The choice is yours. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 You promoted me to Admin and Rollback(which is good) but you forgot to promote me to Burocrat. Please promote this account to Burocrat also. Thank you. :) This hopefully is my final final message and also a good compromise *First of all, why are you telling me that I am breaking my promise for what UTG did? He betrayed me in December and since at war with me over this wiki, How could I possibly control what he does anymore? I had no idea that he sent you that message until you told me about it. *Ugh, you discovered the truth about EOMI. Ok, I will explain. The reason why I tried to conquer Fantendo in The Summer was because I had a bunch of articles that were unfairly deleted and I wanted to restore them. My first plan was to send my nephews and other minions to vandalize on Fantendo to intimidate Sysops there to Unblock me and promote me to Admin so that I can restore my deleted articles and block people who try to unfairly delete tag them. However due to the fact that when I promoted PabloDePablo to Admin when he tricked me that he supported he and wanted to join my wiki, and then blocked my account promoting other Evil Facist Fantendo users including you to Admin, Rollback, and Burocrat. They then invaded my wiki, blocking me several times. I had no choice but to negotiate. Therefore I made a compromise with Lumoshi and Dark Planet Pictures that I will leave Fantendo alone. The terms of the compromise temporary benefited my wiki, but the terms were also sort of Unfair in the long run because I am not allowed to restore my deleted articles on Fantendo. *So I came up with a second plan. It was to create an account pretending to be an anti UMG and then be a hero for Fantendo by warning users there about UMFW stealing images. I wanted the EOMI account to earn the trust from Fantendo Sysops so that they would promote EOMI to Sysop. Then with My EOMI account, I would restore my deleted articles and then copy and paste the articles to my wiki so that my wiki can prosper with those articles. *So here is the final compromise. To avoid conflict with Fantendo, I am going to ask you to ask a Sysop on Fantendo to restore my deleted articles on Fantendo so that I can copy and paste them here. It will benefit you and Fantendo because it will prevent a conflict with Fantendo. It will also benefit you because if you agree to do this, I will prevent my evil rebellious nephew UTG from being able to contact you by destroying his cell phone. Do you agree to this compromise? *User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Why are you resisting peace? I thought that even you would see that restoring my deleted articles is a permanent solution to this conflict. You see, I want this wiki to be successful, and I want my wonderful awesome ideas to be put here. I want the articles restored so that I can import them to this wiki. After I import them here, they can be deleted from Fantendo. What is your problem with that? You and your Facist Followers are harming the economy of this wiki. Why are you resisting a compromise that will ensure that I will never bother you or Fantendo ever again? You are acting like Adolf Hitler since you are causing harm to another country and committing an evil genocide against the UMFW leaders. You want to cause war and harm to others. Please reconsider your evil actions or this war will continue. Now do you agree to the compromise? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 You deleteTagged my articles on Fantendo which caused a series of events to occur. And If that conflict is over why are you still trying to intervene in my wiki's buisness and continue conflict? User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 My articles seemed good in my perspective. Because they are based upon my ideas to connect the dots and explain the mysteries throughout the Mario series. I have a right to spread my own ideas, and You deleted tagged them just because you didn't agree with them. My ideas could inspire other people to include then in their own theories. And you are just as guilty as Alange 95 because you had a motivation to get them deleted. You say that you wouldn't expect me to create this wiki and this war to continue? Well what do you expect from somebody who had articles that got deleted. You would expect them to find whatever means necessary to restore them. Although it is true that If I invaded Fantendo without telling anyone about this wiki, it wouldn't have been invaded. Maybe that is what I should of done. But oh we'll, that was in the past and at least eventually my goal is now accomplished. Therefore, since my goal is accomplished, that means that you have no right to intervene with the general functioning of this wiki. You are harming my people by trying to trick them into joining Fantendo because this wiki allows users to create their own articles and spread heir own ideas. My wiki is a Liberal Multicanonist Wiki while Fantendo is a Conservative Unicanonist Wiki. You even said that my ideas contradict Fantendo's extension to the Mario Canon. That indicate that Fantendo doesn't allow people to write their own ideas. Well my wiki does. That is what makes my wiki Democratic and you have no right to trick my people into becoming Slaves on Fantendo. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 There is a neighbor named Luke Bell who's wikia usernames is "A Carpenter" and is the guy who told me about Fantendo back in 2012. Turns out that he was the evil mastermind behind everything that has happened. Find out more information here at the bottom of my talk page where he has left the message. He plans to harm both this wiki AND Fantendo. Yes Fantendo the wiki that You contribute on. His plan is to make his ideas the center of attention so that he can become the General Manager of Nintendo so that he can make games that are propaganda against the governments of the nations so the people of the world will get angry and have revolutions overthrowing their governments so that he can conquer the world. He has a second plan since his first plan failed. I am telling you this to prevent him from conquering Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. You and other Fantendo users should find a way to put a stop to his evil plans to conquer the Mario Fanon Wiki's on wikia. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 The reason why onto one autoblock showed up was because Carpenter was secretly in the basement in my house using the same IP. He did it to trick you into believing that we were the same person so that you wouldn't be able to defeat him. HE's trying to trick you. And if you STILL don't believe that I am telling the truth, you shouldn't assume your believe becasue that would risk the possibility of Carpenter succeeding with his evil plan. And both Fantendo and Ultiamte Mario Fanon Wiki would be harmed. And you should realize that there is a higher chance(in your mind) that he is not sock because think about it. Why would I create a Carpenter. No significant reasons I see. This proves that me and a Carpenter are not the same. You've Done Good, Son. All I need to say. Meme911 (talk) 01:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Have I won the war? I managed to unban myself and I banned almost everybody you unbanned. It must be tiresome to unban all of them again. Do you finally give up? Have I won. If so I am very proud of myself for winning *User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Hi Arend. I am blocked on Fantendo again by Heartphilia. I don't know why, as no one had a problem with me coming back. I want to be unblocked asap. Thanks. Master Bravenwolf.